Gezelligheid
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kata orang … Papa tidak romantis. [canon, Special for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V] RnR?


**Gezelligheid**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **Naruto** **(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Prompt no #27**

 **Kategori SasuSakuSara Fiction**

 **Summary** : Kata orang … Papa tidak romantis. [canon, Special for S-Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri V]

 **.**

 **.**

 _Every family has a story, welcome to ours._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sarada, Papamu keren sekali."_

 _"Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bukan Papaku."_

 _"Kau memiliki Papa yang keren!"_

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Sarada mendengarnya. Sudah terbiasa. Ketika semuanya memandang dengan tatapan kagum ke arah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia akan menjadi salah satu yang diam-diam tersenyum sekaligus memalingkan wajah karena rona merah di pipi yang tiba-tiba saja menyambanginya.

Ia ingin mengakui, betapa bangganya ia lahir sebagai Uchiha, sebagai seorang anak dari Uchiha Sasuke—terlepas dari segala masa lalu Papanya yang penah ia dengar, toh, kini, Papanya dikenal masyarakat Konoha sebagai ninja hebat yang tak kalah dengan sahabatnya, Nanadaime Hokage, Paman Naruto.

Sarada tahu, tumbuh sebagai seorang Uchiha tak lantas membuatnya mudah menikmati segala pujian serta tindak tanduk memuja semacam itu. Uchiha lahir dengan harga diri yang tinggi, maka segala pujian hanyalah segelintir makanan sehari-hari yang sudah sepatutnya didapat. Belum lagi, kini, dirinyalah yang harus memulai membuat diferensiasi. Ketika ia terus-menerus hidup dalam bayang-bayang pujian Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada harus mengukuhkan diri bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi seorang Uchiha yang dibanjiri pujian. Hingga suatu saat nanti, tak hanya ia yang akan bangga disebut anak perempuan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi juga Sasuke akan bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai orangtua Sarada bersama Sakura.

"Sarada, kudengar Papamu dan Nanadaime Hokage akan pulang dari misi hari ini, kan?" suara alto rendah yang terdengar bulat itu menyadarkan Sarada dari lamunannya. Ah, ia hampir lupa ia sedang berjalan beriringan bersama ChouChou—salah satu sahabatnya. Gadis bertubuh gempal itu menatapnya berbinar dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangannya.

Sarada mengangguk kecil, mengucapkan 'hn' pertanda respons terhadap pertanyaan ChouChou barusan. Ya, dua minggu lalu Papanya dan Paman Naruto pergi ke Suna untuk menangani sebuah misi yang entah apa Sarada tak tahu. Tapi, Mamanya bilang, ini ada hubungannya dengan Kazekage—Paman Gaara. Mungkin, masalah aliansi desa mereka. Sudah sejak lama sekali memang Sunagakure dan Konohagakure membentuk aliansi desa yang kuat.

Gadis berkacamata itu sedikit senang, setelah misi terakhir Uchiha Sasuke yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, Papanya sudah jarang mendapatkan misi yang memakan waktu lama. Sehingga Papa sedikit lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya juga Mama baik di rumah ataupun di luar rumah beberapa kali. Setelah semua kesalahpahaman yang sempat ia ragukan dulu, kini, segalanya terlihat lebih baik. Papa, Mama, dirinya; sebuah kesatuan yang terbentuk indah dalam setiap gagasan yang Sarada pikirkan.

Ketika tiba saatnya ia dan ChouChou berpisah jalan, sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi dengan cengiran yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin tertutup pipi gembulnya. "Daaah Sarada. Salam untuk Papa kerenmu, ya!"

Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai tipis.

Tapi, bukankah rasanya telalu sempurna jika Sarada hanya mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan positif tersebut? Jika harus mengaku, Sarada tahu, dirinya bahkan belum ada setahun merasakan tinggal bersama Papanya. Meski ia yakin segala ikatan itu selalu ada antara dirinya dan Papa, tapi, dengan sangat menyesal ia mengakui, ia belum mampu mengenal Papanya sebaik ia mengenal Mama. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Papanya yang belum mampu ia runtuhkan. Dan lagi…

 _"Kau harus tahan banting, ya, Sarada-chan. Dulu di tim tujuh, Sasuke adalah pria yang paling kaku dan tidak romantis dibandingkan aku dan Kakashi-sensei."_

 _"Mamamu tahan sekali. Sasuke-kun itu, kan, tidak romantis."_

 _"Jangankan romantis, Papamu itu jarang sekali tersenyum, lho."_

Segalanya berputar begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Konversasi Nanadaime Hokage, Bibi Ino, juga Paman Sai yang ketika itu membicarakan Papanya. Hal itu membuat Sarada mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam, membuat helai-helai poni di keningnya ikut tersingkap dari sana. Papa memang keren, sih, tapi … dia juga kaku.

Dan kata orang … tidak romantis.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima."_

Sarada mengucap salam itu terlampau datar, namun yang ia tahu, akan selalu ada jawaban penuh ekspresi yang ia dapatkan. Dan kali ini, berasal dari arah dapur rumah mereka tersebut.

"Ah, _Okaerinnasai,_ Sarada- _chan_."

Suara langkah-langkah mendekat terdengar kemudian. Menginterupsi langkah Sarada yang ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda terlihat menghampirinya masih dengan apron putih di atas baju marunnya. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sarada, mengacungkan sendok sayur yang digenggamnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum akhirnya merunduk untuk mengecup pipi Sarada.

"Aku memasak makanan spesial hari ini. Pastikan kau tidak melewatkan makan malam satu detik pun, Sayang _._ " Ujarnya masih dengan bibir menempel di pipi Sarada.

Wajah gadis yang beranjak remaja itu menghangat. "Ugh—Mama!"

Sakura menjauhkan wajah setelah dirasanya tangan Sarada mulai mendorong bahunya dengan tak nyaman. Wanita yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu hanya terkikik geli hingga menyipit, menyembunyikan iris _emerald_ dalam kedua netra yang selalu Sarada kagumi diam-diam tersebut. " _Ne, ne._ Cepat, ya, Gadis Manis!" pungkasnya geli setelah sebelumnya mengetuk dahi lebar sarada dengan dua jemarinya.

Sarada mengembuskan napas kesal, dengan kedua tangan sibuk menggosok-gosok pipi ranum juga dahi lebarnya. Mama selalu seperti itu, memperlakukan dirinya seperti gadis kecil ingusan yang masih senang dimanjakan. Namun, diam-diam ia selalu mendambakannya, tak pernah merasa keberatan meski verbal dan vokalnya menepis dengan begitu pongah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dan wajahnya lagi-lagi menghangat. Mengikuti saran Mamanya itu, Sarada lekas kembali melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Melepas ikatan _hitai-ate_ -nya dan melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hari sudah menggelap ketika akhirnya Sarada selesai dengan kegiatannya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, ia berlatih semenjak pagi di akademi. Belum lagi tenaga ekstra yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk menampik keisengan si sulung Uzumaki, Boruto, yang selalu mengajaknya _battle_ di saat-saat tak terduga. Entah mengapa, replika Nanadaime itu senang sekali membuat Sarada kesal dengan sikap sombongnya. Dasar pencari perhatian, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Sarada- _chan!_ "

Teriakan yang terdengar lembut itu menyambangi Sarada, lagi-lagi terdengar dari dapur. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sehitam Sasuke itu merotasikan kedua mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, terlalu malas untuk sekadar membalas suara Mamanya yang selalu bersemangat. Toh, ia tak mungkin juga balas berteriak pada Mamanya itu, tentu saja. Bukan Sarada sekali, kan? Maka ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya dari sana, menuju direksi di mana suara Mamanya barusan berasal.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah punggung Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di atas meja makan. Punggung itu terlihat kecil, namun sama sekali tidak rapuh. Lambang Uchiha yang mengerat di sana seolah selalu siap menjadi penopang ketika wanita itu merasa risau akan kerapuhannya. Helai merah mudanya yang terpangkas pendek, kini sudah mulai memanjang liar hingga hampir mencampai pundaknya. Sarada ingat, dulu sekali, Mamanya sempat memiliki rambut panjang yang sangat cantik sampai akhirnya ia kembali memangkasnya pendek. Ketika Sarada tanya mengapa, Sakura hanya menjawab;

 _"Aku ingin mereka semua dapat selalu melihat punggungku."_

Kalau hanya itu yang Mamanya inginkan, Sarada yakin sudah berhasil.

Dalam segala kemelut otak dan pikirannya itu, Sarada tak menyadari jika Sakura sudah menoleh ke arahnya dan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Wanita cantik dengan tanda _byakugou_ di dahinya itu berkacak pinggang, menyipitkan mata dalam-dalam dan menegur putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kaulamunkan, Sarada- _chan_? Kami tak akan menunda makan malam lebih lama, lho."

Ketika akhirnya Sakura berbalik menuju meja makan, saat itulah Sarada melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah terduduk di sana.

Tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang sangat khas di mata Sarada.

"P-Papa!"

"Hn. _Tadaima_."

Dan ketika Sarada melangkah mendekat, ia mendapatkan ketukan di kening dari Papanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Sarada, makan malam dengan formasi lengkap di mana ada Papa dan Mama di sisi kanan-kirinya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dari apa pun. Walau terlampau sunyi dan hanya terdengar dentingan alat makan, tapi rasanya, ini jauh lebih baik dibanding hanya makan berdua saja dengan Mamanya.

Sasuke di sebelah kiri, menyuap dan mengunyah dengan pelan seolah tak akan membiarkan satu nasi pun lepas dari sendoknya. Bibir terkatup—cenderung membentuk kurva lengkung ke bawah. Sedang Sakura di sebelah kanan, agak sedikit lebih ekspresif dan selalu memasang senyum tipis ketika melihat anak dan suaminya makan dengan lahap. Dan Sarada di tengah-tengah, yang mengikuti cara makan Papanya namun dengan kedua netra diam-diam meneliti kiri-kanannya.

Mungkin, para Papa yang lain akan melontarkan sebuah topik di sela-sela makan malamnya. Atau mereka akan melirik istrinya, mengatakan hal-hal semacam "Masakanmu enak sekali." atau "Kau istri yang spesial, sespesial masakanmu." dengan kedipan mata dan senyum maut hingga membuat istrinya tersipu-sipu. Atau, Papa yang lain akan menoleh ke arah anaknya, menepuk kepalanya lembut seraya berkata "Habiskan makananmu, ya, Sayang.". Tapi, Sasuke tentu bukan Papa yang seperti itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, bahkan sekadar menanyakan kabar dan hal-hal ringan lainnya tak akan ia lakukan.

Tentu saja, karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak romantis.

Padahal, jauh di dasar lubuk hati Sarada, ia ingin memiliki Papa yang romantis.

Ia ingin pada waktu-waktu berharga mereka seperti ini, Sasuke akan melempar sebuah topik yang sekiranya mampu menghangatkan suasana. Tak perlu pujian perona pipi, tak perlu tepukan hangat di kepala, menanyakan keseharian dalam satu kalimat pendek semacam "bagaimana hari kalian?" saja sudah cukup.

Sarada ingin mengobrol, merasakan bagaimana rasanya bertukar pendapat ringan dengan Papanya. Menceritakan keseharian akademinya dan mendengar pengalaman misi-misi Papanya.

Yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia alami.

Ketika sadar kedua matanya mulai memanas, gadis remaja itu mulai menghentikan pikirannya. _Dasar cengeng, begitu saja ingin menangis?_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia harus kuat, sebab ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Makanan di piringnya sudah hampir habis saat Sarada menyadari Sasuke sudah selesai dan bersiap untuk bangkit berdiri.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka, tetapi tak ada satu pun hal yang ia vokalkan.

Bahkan ketika akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar bangkit dan menghilang dari balik pintu ruang makan, ia tak mampu mengucap apa-apa.

"Sarada- _chan_?"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan piring-piring kotor memenuhi kedua tangannya. Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang tak muda lagi itu menyorot mata hitam Sarada dengan _emerald_ lembutnya. Tak menuntut, namun membuat Sarada terintimidasi.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" katanya lagi.

Sarada tak segera menjawab, ia menunduk dan mendorong piring makannya yang hampir habis ke tengah meja, tak berniat melanjutkan makan. Ada, tentu saja ada yang mengganggunya. Namun yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir dan menggeleng pelan pada Sakura.

Terdengar suara piring-piring yang kembali ditaruh di atas meja. Sarada menyadari kehadiran Mamanya yang mendekat ketika sayup-sayup ia mencium aroma manis khas Sakura di sebelahnya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus sebelah pipi Sarada dengan lembut—seolah menghapus aliran air mata yang bahkan Sarada yakini belum sempat mengaliri pipinya.

"Bukankah aku selalu bilang, jangan menyimpan perasaan yang mengganggumu sendiri, _ne_?"

"Hn." Anggukan kecil Sarada berikan.

Senyum Sakura melebar, dan belaiannya di pipi Sarada berubah menjadi tarikan lembut yang membuat Sarada berteriak kecil sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban cubitan Mamanya itu—lagi.

"Mama!"

Sakura terkikik kecil, kemudian mengusap-usap gemas pipi setengah tembam Sarada. "Habis kau menggemaskan sekali kalau sedang bertingkah seperti Papamu begitu."

Oniks Sarada melebar, "apa? Seperti Papa?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Hu-um. Memang kau tak sadar, kau itu mirip sekali Papamu."

"Berarti … aku tidak romantis?"

Kening Sakura mengerut dalam dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

Sarada mendesah, dan tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah menguarkan segala perasaan mengganjal yang menjadi kemelut pikirannya. Sakura memang hebat menggali rahasia anaknya.

"Kata orang … Papa tidak romantis."

Netra hijau Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat. Ia menatap Sarada dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Anak ini … mengapa selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu membuat ia berpikir keras? Apakah gen-gen haus logika Sasuke sudah benar-benar mendominasi putri kesayangannya ini?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sakura kini benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sarada. Ia menarik kursi di sisi kanan meja makan, membawanya untuk ia duduki tepat di sebelah putrinya.

"Karena … aku ingin punya Papa yang romantis. Yang tak hanya berkata _tadaima_ dengan datar ketika pulang misi, yang tak hanya mengangguk pelan saat aku melaporkan nilai akademiku, yang tak hanya diam mengunyah makanan sampai habis saat kita makan bersama dan yang tak hanya berjalan membisu di depanku ketika kita sedang pergi keluar."

Likuid itu akhirnya benar-benar mengalir membasahi pipinya ketika ucapan pelan namun menyakitkan itu terlontar. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia masuk akademi, Sarada menangis di hadapan Mamanya.

Entah mengapa, hati Sakura ikut tercubit melihat itu semua. Matanya entah bagaimana ikut berkaca-kaca, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan senyum manis dan gelengan pelan.

"Itu tidak benar, Sayang…"

"Itu benar. Kenyataan bahwa Papa hanyalah Uchiha berhati keras dan tidak romantis." Bisik Sarada kecil di antara isakannya.

Dengan pelan, Sakura meraih Sarada dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus lembut helai hitam Sarada dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Kau melupakan beberapa hal."

Sarada tak menjawab, tapi gerakan yang diciptakan Sarada membuat Sakura tahu gadis itu memintanya untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Kau melupakan ketukan di kening yang kau dapatkan setelah _tadaima_ yang Papamu ucapkan juga setelah kau melaporkan nilai akademimu, kau melupakan lirikan Papamu yang memastikan kau memakan makananmu dengan baik setiap kita berkumpul makan bersama, dan kau melupakan tujuan Papa berjalan di depanmu—di depan kita, adalah untuk melindungi kita dari hal-hal bahaya yang tak terprediksi, Sarada- _chan_."

"…"

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Kau melupakan bahwa seorang Uchiha memiliki definisi tersendiri terhadap kata romantis."

Sarada melepaskan pelukan Mamanya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca ketika ia menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya untuk mengusap likuid bening yang tersisa di sudut-sudut matanya. "Begitukah?"

Sakura tersenyum, ikut mengusap sedikit air yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Iya, Sarada- _chan_."

"Lalu, apa definisi romantis untuk seorang Uchiha, Mama?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sarada merasakan kehadiran satu orang lagi, dan ketika ia mendongak, barulah Sarada menyadari Sasuke telah berdiri di belakang punggung Mamanya.

Kemudian, satu ketukan di kening mengejutkan Sarada.

"Itu salah satu definisinya."

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sarada yang terasa menghangat ketika gadis itu menatap Mama dan Papanya dalam satu objek. Ketika mereka tengah saling berbicara, atau mencuri pandang, atau saling tersenyum, bahkan ketika mereka saling menyentuh. Hal terakhir adalah yang paling jarang Sarada lihat, tentu saja. Jika mau dinilai dari kuantitas pun, kebersamaan kedua orangtuanya itu memang tidak begitu banyak dan tentunya tak terlihat eksplisit. Sarada tahu bagaimana Papanya yang kaku tak begitu nyaman mengumbar sebuah relasi intim di depan umum seperti para suami lainnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, gadis itu melihat Mamanya selalu bisa menarik Papa dari zona tersebut. Entah tanpa sadar atau tidak, terkadang, Sarada sering menangkap keintiman yang Papanya berikan pada Mamanya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Seperti saat ini.

Ketika Uchiha Sakura tengah berdiri di hadapan wastafel, membilas piring-piring bekas makan malam mereka tadi, dan Uchiha Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Meretas jarak dan saling menempel erat. Mamanya terlihat tengah berbicara, dan Papa tetap diam mendengarkan tanpa sama sekali berusaha untuk menyela. Sesekali, sebelah tangan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu ikut meraih piring yang Mama bilas, untuk kemudian menaruhnya di sebelah wastafel untuk ditiriskan. Disengaja atau tidak, terkadang tangan Papanya menyentuh lembut jemari Mama yang mengulurkan piring. Kemudian, Mama akan tertawa dan melirik Papa dengan geli. Sedangkan Papa hanya akan tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan diri dalam diam.

Mungkin itu adalah hal sederhana. Di saat Sarada sering melihat keluarga lain mengumbar-umbar kemesraan di luar rumah seakan itu adalah hal wajar, tapi kedua orangtuanya sudah mampu tersenyum merona hanya karena sebuah sentuhan di tangan. Tapi, bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada tahu, hal tersebut tak sesederhana itu.

Dan bagi dirinya sendiri, itu dapat didefinisikan sebagai hal yang romantis.

Coba saja, apa ada perempuan lain yang mampu membuat Papa tersenyum seperti itu selain Mama? Apa pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir lebih dari satu menit selain dengan Uchiha Sakura? Bahkan, ia sendiri sangsi, apa bisa dirinya melakukan hal-hal sederhana tersebut kepada Papanya?

Kepada seluruh waktu yang ia habiskan dalam hidupnya, Sarada yakin ia belum mampu.

Semua orang boleh berkata bahwa Papanya adalah orang terkeren di seluruh dunia. Tapi, bukankah seseorang yang mampu meluluhkannya adalah yang lebih keren dari semua itu?

Dalam hal ini, orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Sakura.

Uchiha Sakura, yang mampu meluluhkan kekerasan hati yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan Uchiha Sakura, yang mampu memunculkan sisi-sisi romantis seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika kedua orangtuanya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka dan kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah menuju Sarada, diam-diam, gadis berkacamata itu menyeka likuid haru di sudut matanya. Bibirnya berkedut.

 _Orang bilang … Papa tidak romantis._

 _Tapi menurutku … Papa lebih dari romantis._

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **Gezelligheid** (n.) the coziness, warmth and comfort of being together with friends or loved ones, sharing time in a pleasant and nice atmosphere.

 **a/n:** Alhamdulillah, satu lagi selesai :D kali ini kategori SasuSakuSara dan canon! Bertolak belakang dengan Pluvia, tapi semoga bisa dinikmati juga, ya^^ niatnya kepengin bikin fic family yang bittersweet dan heartwarming, tapi malah nggak tahu ini jadinya apa xD

But, as always, review mean so much for me :')

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
